


Venti Caramel Macchiato

by littleblue_eyedbird



Series: Pride and Joy [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Barista Lavellan, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, based on a real life prompt from tumblr, coffee shop AU, love in a coffee shop, professor solas, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt:</p><p>"sacred-cows: Omg I just went to get a latte from my regular coffee shop and I always have the same guy serving me and I must bug him so much as I would always ask for almond milk (im lactose intolerant) but they would just have lacto free so I stuck with that and today as I drank my latte I could tell the difference in the milk and asked if they started serving almond milk and the guy just shyly said “well you always ask if we have it so i got it specially for you” thiS GUY BOUGHT THE MILK WITH HIS OWN MONEY I FEEL SO PREVILEDGED RIGHT NOW EAAAAHH"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venti Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> For Solas Fluff Friday!

Solas always stopped by the same café on campus every morning at 7:00 A.M. on the dot, getting his caffeine fix to shake off remnants of sleep that clung to him before his first lecture of the day. His order was exactly the same every time: a venti caramel macchiato with sweetened almond milk and extra caramel. He had a sweet tooth damn it and being lactose intolerant, he was very peculiar about how he took his coffee.

He was always served by the same cute, curly haired, freckle smothered Dalish barista, who would greet him with a warm smile and chipper attitude every day, regardless of whatever brooding mood he was in.

And every day she would tell him the same thing after he would distractedly place his order, paying more attention to the emails on his phone that what was going on behind the counter.

“Ah, we don’t carry almond milk sir, but we have a lacto-free alternative!”

“That will have to do.” Was his automated response. 

They’re exchange had become so routine that the Dalish barista eventually just started preparing his coffee before he even arrived. He would spot his drink waiting for him at the pick-up counter, ready to go–sleeve and all.

He would bypass the seemingly never ending line, slip his payment across the counter with a simple, “ _Keep the change_ ”, and immediately take his seat in the nook by the far window. He found this new ritual to be extremely helpful when he had massive amounts of papers to grade, which happened more often than not.

But this particular morning was different.

He entered the café as he usually did, satchel full of waiting-to-be-graded midterms and with a slowly budding migraine in tow. He spotted his order being topped off with an obscene amount of caramel, just the way he liked it, by the barista as he approached the counter. 

“Venti Caramel Macchiato!” She announced as he drew near.

She clicked the lid into place and slid his drink across the marble counter top, beaming expectantly. He swapped the bill in his hand for the cup she had placed in front of him. 

“Keep the change.” He said as his regular way of thanks and adjusted the strap on his bag before walking away. 

“Have a wonderful day!” She called out.

As he meandered through the tables to his usual spot, he took his first sip. 

Immediately, he tasted the difference the moment the sweet, hot liquid washed over his tongue. He abruptly stopped walking and snapped his head back at the woman behind the counter.

She was smiling pleasantly to herself as deft fingers danced over the espresso machine, prepping the next order.

He changed directions.

“Has Sunburst started carrying almond-milk?” Solas inquired, approaching the counter once again.

“Oh! Hi again Macchiato!” She acknowledged him playfully, pausing what she was doing at his interruption.

“Macchiato?” He said, taken aback.

”We give monikers to all our regulars. It was my idea.” She said smugly.

“Oh.”

She had given him a nickname. 

That shouldn’t have pleased him as much as it did.

“To answer your question, uhm, no, not exactly….” She trailed off shyly, averting her bright blue eyes to the the partially-prepared order in her hands and tucking a loose black curl behind her ear that had fallen out from her bun. “You always ask for it and I wanted to do something nice since you leave generous tips, so I sort of got it specifically for you.” She looked back up at him bashfully.

Solas just stood there in flattered silence, mouth slightly agape. 

He could feel the tips of his ears heating up as the silence stretched on while he searched for the right thing to say.

“Thank you.” He finally settled on, a bit anti-climatically, watching her smile grow more genuine and brilliant by the second.

His heart skipped as he noticed the way her slightly crooked, speckled nose scrunched up the wider her lips parted.

“It was my pleasure.” 

He inclined his head and turned to leave once more. He was unsure of how to respond beyond the simple statement of gratitude, for no one had ever gone out of their way to reciprocate anything nice for him in the past. 

“Don’t go yet…” 

He felt her fingers wrap around his elbow, halting him mid turn.

He met her gaze quizzically again and she promptly flushed bright pink, causing the freckles on her face to stand out even more than they already did.

“Ah, I mean….” It was her turn to fumble for words. “For all the times you’ve come in here, I’ve never caught your actual name. Sort of why the nickname thing stuck.” 

This he was more readily able to answer.

“My name is Solas, though you may continue to call me Macchiato if you wish.”

 He felt himself begin to smile.

“Solas, huh”, she echoed, “It’s nice to properly meet you. I’m–”

“ _Elena!_ ” 

She vigorously flinched at the sound of her manager’s voice calling her name, sending several more ringlets to escape from her bun. 

“ _Stop swooning over the Professor and finish that white mocha!_ ” 

“It’ll be right up!” She squeaked, quickly retracting her hand from his arm, and resumed the order she had forsaken in favor of talking to him.

Solas didn’t think her face could have gotten any more flushed than it already was, but he was mistaken. 

“My thanks again,  _Elena_. I will see you tomorrow.” 

Her eyes lit up and met his own at his parting statement, flashing him another one of those blinding smiles that his heart had a visceral reaction to. 

“Until tomorrow,  _Macchiato_.” Elena chirped.

Solas chuckled to himself as he returned to his secluded nook, ready to officially start his day. When he sat down, it dawned on him his coffee wasn’t the only thing that had gotten a little sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh Sunburst was my attempt at a knock off version of DA Starbucks x3


End file.
